


March

by BarbaCarisi



Series: Over A Year [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Over A Year, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbaCarisi/pseuds/BarbaCarisi
Summary: Sonny and Rafael celebrate their one year anniversary in an unforgettable way.(Once again, bad summary but good story.)





	March

**Author's Note:**

> The third installment of Over A Year is here. 
> 
> The usual thanks to my amazing friend who proofreads my crazy, barely cohesrent writing. Thank you for being there for me, even when we both sit silently and work on separate things. I can’t imagine not knowing or being friends with you. I love you and I can’t wait to see you soon.

Sonny woke up to his love’s lips wrapped around his cock and for once he was very okay with being awake before the sun was up. He immediately moved one of his hands to rest in Rafael’s hair but didn’t push him down or try to adjust his pace. Rafael hummed, signaling that he knew Sonny was awake but didn’t change what he was doing. He was taking his time, teasing Sonny in the ways they both loved. Rafael would sink down until his nose brushed Sonny’s pelvis and then pull back until only the tip was left in his mouth. 

He would tongue the slit for a while before sliding back down and repeating the process. He also had one hand lightly massaging his balls or teasing his entrance and it was fucking maddening. Sonny realized that he was ridiculously close to cuming after only a short period. “Rafi, I’m close. Fuck.”

Rafael pulled completely off right before Sonny completely lost it. Sonny sometimes forgot that Rafael knew his body almost better than Sonny himself knew it. He had never had a partner who knew him so completely and he was glad that it was Rafael who knew him this well. “Good morning, mi sol,” he whispered and Sonny almost lost it again. His voice was still deep from sleep and having Sonny’s dick in the back of his throat. He felt like a horny teenager who couldn’t even last five minutes. 

“This is one hell of a way to wake up,” Sonny breathed. That earned him a smug smirk before Rafael stuck his tongue out and slowly licked the head of his dick. This action caused Sonny to throw his head back and breath heavily. “Fuck.”

Rafael smirked with Sonny’s cock in his mouth as he slip down on Sonny again. When Sonny’s cock was in his throat, Rafael reached up and grabbed Sonny’s hand from his hair and placed it on his throat. Sonny felt his own dick twitch in Rafael’s throat and he almost bucked his hips up but used every ounce of self-control to keep them on the bed. Rafael just stayed there for a moment with Sonny’s hand still on his throat before he pulled up slightly for air. He took in a few deep breaths before sinking back down again. He didn’t stay down nearly as long but Sonny was losing his goddamn mind. 

When Rafael pulled off all of the way Sonny honest to God whimpered at the loss of contact. “Come on, Dominick, I know you’re so close. You are so tense, so close to the edge. Let go,” he said before sinking backdown. All of this, combined with the subtle use of his given name, pushed him over and he came down Rafael’s throat. Rafael swallowed around Sonny’s cock causing the younger man to shudder as his orgasm rolled through him. Rafael only pulled off when the last waves of pleasure left Sonny and he whined at the constricting heat of Rafael’s mouth still around his cock. 

Sonny felt like his limbs had turned to lead but he lifted his head to look at Rafael who was still between his legs, his green eyes bright with mischief but also love. “God, that was amazing,” he breathed and let his head fall back to the pillow. He had spent the night at Rafael’s apartment for the last four nights and should probably go back to his apartment at some point this week. He only had two more clean outfits at Rafael’s apartment anyway. He hadn’t realized it but more and more of his clothes and other personal items had slowly moved into Rafael’s apartment but the older man hadn’t said anything about. 

He was so in his head that he only realized that Rafael’s warm heat was gone when he heard the shower running. He forced his body to sit up and then get out of bed. When he got the the bathroom, Rafael was already in the shower, steam rolling over the glass. Sonny had to guess that the shower had been on longer than he realized. He watched Rafael slowly stroke his own cock for a while before he slid the glass door open and stepped into the shower. He pressed his front up against Rafael’s back and reached one of his hands around Rafael’s waist to rest his hand on Rafael’s, which had gone still. 

Sonny started to move his hand which in turn moved Rafael’s. Sonny ducked his head and kissed along Rafael’s neck but didn’t leave any marks until he got to Rafael’s collarbones and shoulder. Rafael was muttering worlds of encouragement and praise. It didn’t take long from Rafael to lose it, if you ask him it’s because he had been hard since before Sonny woke up. He leaned his head back to rest on Sonny’s chest while Sonny continued to suck love bites onto Rafael skin. With a low moan he came on Sonny’s hand but it was quickly washed down the drain. Rafael leaned back against Sonny and just sighed. He sometimes wondered what he must have done in a past life to deserve the other man. 

They took their time in the shower and only got out when they both started to prune. They helped dress each other and would occasionally stop just to give the other a long, deep kiss. “I will see you tonight, mi sol,” Rafael said when they finally parted ways in front of the precinct. They didn’t kiss goodbye but they wanted to. Sonny wished that they could get just one more kiss together before their work days started but since they didn’t want to draw attention to themselves, Rafael only gave a small smile and reached out for Sonny’s hand to run his thumb over his knuckles. 

It was a simple gesture that didn’t draw any attention but it was also extremely intimate. Rafael only held his hand for a few seconds before letting go and turning to walk to the courthouse. Sonny watched as he left and suddenly felt lonely. He knew he was being absurd but he didn’t really care. Today was their one year anniversary and he would have been completely happy to just stay in bed all day with Rafael but sadly that wasn’t an option. 

The day seemed to drag by for both of them. Rafael won his case and Sonny and Amanda caught a rapist. Sonny was starting to get antsy by the time his shift was ending. He still had half an hour left when Olivia came out of her office and looked around. She walked over to Sonny’s desk and stared at his report for a moment. “Seems like you’re almost done,” she said and he actually jumped. He had been so focused on finishing the report that he hadn’t noticed her. 

“Uh, yeah. Almost,” he said and looked up at her. 

“Well, I’m sure you and Rafael have some big plans tonight. You can head out as soon as you have this report done. Rafael will never let me hear the end of it if I keep you here too late today.”

Sonny smiled up at his boss and then went back to the report as Olivia went back to her office. He had just finished the report when Amanda leaned on his desk. “So you have big plans with Barba tonight?”

“We have dinner plans at this place we’ve been trying to go to for four months but every time something's come up, either a case or a family thing,” he said even though he blushed slightly. 

“Oh, come on, you and Barba have to have some more interesting plans that just dinner,” Fin called from his desk. This made Sonny blush a little harder but he was also happy. 

Since they disclosed, the squad had accepted them with open arms. Amanda teased him to no end and Fin seemed to like to see how red Sonny could get. They hadn’t treated him any different but they did feel a little more comfortable in lightly teasing Rafael. In the privacy of one of their apartments, Rafael would grumble about it good-naturedly. 

Sonny decided to ignore them and turn in his report before saying goodbye. Olivia gave him a soft smile, Fin gave him a smirk, and Amanda winked at him. By the time he left the station was turning a light shade of pink. He went back to his apartment and got cleaned up. It was a little weird being in his own apartment again. It felt almost like it wasn’t his anymore. 

He realized with a start that he felt more at home at Rafael’s apartment than he did in his own. No, he decided, he felt at home with Rafael. He decided to shake that thought off and get ready for tonight. He showered and went to get get dressed only to find that the majority of his clothes were at Rafael’s. “Damn,” he muttered to himself and looked through the few clothes that he did have in his closet. He ended up going with nice pants that showed off his ass, as well as a nice shirt and the tie that Rafael had gotten him for his birthday.

Rafael and Sonny met at the restaurant. Rafael greeted the detective with a small kiss and then they were lead to their table. “Nice tie,” Rafael teased with a smile on his face. 

“Oh, really? I’m not sure. I think it might be some knock off,” Sonny teased back. 

“I will have you know that I would never buy a knock off, even if to give it to a detective that originally had a dead rat on their face.”

Rafael began to question if he was dating a thirty-six year old or a six year old when Sonny simply stuck his tongue out at him. He told Sonny as much which caused the man in question to roll his eyes. They briefly talked about their days before ordering food but changed the subject soon after. Sonny briefly mentioned needing to visit his parents, which then lead down the wormhole of almost every member of Sonny’s family. Rafael simply smiled and listened. He loved how much Sonny loved his family. 

After Sonny had mentioned every family member, he asked Rafael about his. Rafael mostly talked about his mother and abuelita but he also mentioned his distant family that mainly lived in Miami. They had easy conversation until their food got there. After eating for a while Sonny remarked that he could have made their meals for half of the price. 

When they were both done, Rafael reached across the table and help Sonny’s hand. “Come home with me,” he asked. He was fairly certain that Sonny was coming home with him but because of their jobs they were both very aware of consent and not overstepping bounds. 

“Of course,” Sonny said with a soft smile on his face. 

They split the bill, even though Rafael insisted that it would be fine if he simply paid for it. Sonny had reminded him of the last five times he had caught both of their food, even though most of those had been lunches or take out. They caught a cab to Rafael’s apartment and they were already kissing by the time they got the door closed. 

They slowly made it to Rafael’s bedroom with a trail of clothes leading from the door to them. “Fuck me,” Rafael softly whispered against Sonny’s lips. 

Sonny pulled away slightly to look at the older man’s face. “Are you sure?” It wasn’t something they normally did. Rafael preferred to top and Sonny was absolutely fine with that. Sonny loved having all of Rafael’s attention focused solely on him, so he had no objections to Rafael topping. 

Rafael set his shoulders and nodded. Sonny smiled at him and lowered his head to kiss Rafael again. They eventually made it onto the bed with Rafael’s legs hooked around Sonny’s waist. They kissed until they were both breathless. Sonny rested his forehead on Rafael’s for a moment before reaching for the nightstand, where he knew the lube was. 

He kissed Rafael again as he opened the lube. Sonny took his sweet time opening up Rafael, watching as the tension in his shoulders seemed to melt away. “God, you look amazing, Rafi.”

“Are you ever going to fuck my detective,” Rafael asked after Sonny continued to figure him. 

“No,” Sonny said and before he could finish his thought Rafael was leaning up on his elbows and looking at Sonny with a mixture of hurt and panic. “I’m going to make love to you.”

Upon hearing this, Rafael sighed and laid back down. After what Rafael was sure was an eternity, Sonny pulled his fingers out of his now loose hole. He whined at the loss but would deny that fact if Sonny ever mentioned it, though he knew that he wouldn’t. Sonny put a little more lube on his cock before slowly pushed into Rafael while kissing him. 

Sonny didn’t move until Rafael nodded his head a little. Sonny quickly found the other man’s prostate and made sure to hit it with almost every thrust. Rafael’s hands moved all over Sonny’s body and he sucked bruises on Sonny’s chest and collarbones. “I love you, Rafael. I love everything about you. Love your hands, your mouth, your eyes, your cock. I love everything about you. Jesus fucking Christ, you feel amazing.”

Rafael moaned something that Sonny assumed was something along the same lines. He reached between them and enclosed his hand around his dick, much like he had done that morning. He stroked Rafael in time with his thrusts. With the stimulation he his prostate and his cock, it didn’t take Rafael long to cum over Sonny’s hand and his own chest. 

When he came, he clenched tight around Sonny’s dick and that’s what pushed Sonny over the edge. They rode out their orgasms until they were both exhausted. Rafael was the first one to move. Even when he was the bottom he tended to take care of cleaning up even when Sonny asked if he wanted him to take care of it. 

He cleaned himself up then brought a wet washcloth to lightly clean Sonny off. He took the washcloth back to the bathroom before going back to bed. He laid on his back and soon he felt the solid weight of Sonny’s head on his chest. Without thinking, Rafael started to lightly run one hand through it. Sonny hummed but Rafael felt the vibrations more than he heard it. 

“Sonny?” He got another hum in response. “I’m going to ask you something and I want you to know that you don’t have to answer now or anytime soon and if you don’t want to, it won’t change what we have at all. Do you understand?”

At Rafael’s serious tone, Sonny lifted his head and looked up at him but Rafael was still running a hand through his hair. “Yeah, I understand,” he said. 

“Do you want to move in with me? Like I said, you don’t need to answer now. If you aren’t ready, the question stands. Just let me know and you will have a place here.” 

A stupid grin started to spread over Sonny’s face when he said, “hey, Rafael?”

“Yes, mi sol?” Rafael answered with a small smile on his face to mirror the one on Sonny’s.

“I’d love to live with you,” Sonny said. 

Rafael realized after a moment that they both had stupid, lovesick smiles on their faces but he couldn’t seem to care. Rafael lifted his head to kiss Sonny for a moment before laying his head on the pillow again. Sonny laid his head back on Rafael’s chest and fell asleep to the steady beat of Rafael’s heart and the feeling of Rafael’s hand still in his hair. Rafael fell asleep feeling extremely lucky that the man in his bed loved him and was willing to share a home with him.


End file.
